1. Field of the Invention
The current invention is a specially developed skirting or baseboard intended to cover or hide the existing joint between a floor, for instance a floating floor, and the wall of the room where the floor has been installed.
2. History of the Related Art
When installing floating floors, it is necessary to leave a space between the floor itself and the wall of the room. This space must be large enough to allow any possible expansion of the floor due to climatic fluctuations. The space may vary from 8 to 10 mm.
In order to cover this space, it is common to use a skirting board made of a plain molding. It is placed against the wall and fixed to it with screws set perpendicularly through the molding. This could be done through holes previously made. The bottom of the molding is supported by or close to the floor. These moldings may be made from either HDF or fiberboard and covered by paper, laminates or veneer.
Although such skirting boards hide the existing space between the floor and the wall, the heads of the screws remain uncovered. Being perfectly visible, they spoil the all-over visual effect.